A New Beginning: A Pokemon Fanfiction
by Saikou210
Summary: After being betrayed, Ash finds his father, and trains under him, becoming one of the strongest in the world. What will he do, however, when he runs into those that hurt him? Rated T for safety, but will try to keep to a K rating. Rayshipping or OCShipping.
1. Prologue: The Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a LONG while since I last published, but I had a horrible writers block. I will try to gain some ideas soon, especially through this story, but I think that overall, I prefer some story written for me at first so I have things to go off of. I also decided to play my hand after reading so many Ash Betrayed Fanfictions, so shoutout to anyone who has done those! Without further ado, enter the story.**

This is a simple linebreak

Somewhere in the peaks of the mountain chain that made up part of the Amaru region, 16 figures met, shrouded in darkness. They seemed to sit in a circle, with the head of the table being highest in rank. This leader then spoke:

"My child has been hurt. I can feel it. My disappearance has left him empty. His first Pokemon should soon fill that hole. Take this ball to him. He will need something to remind him of me." The sixteenth figure then took that Fast Ball and sent it to the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town, with a note that said _To Ash Ketchum: your first Pokemon_. Never would his father know that this event would lead up to his son's greatest pain.

8 Years Later

"I can't believe it Pikachu! We finally won against Kahili! Alola's final Elite 4 Member! However, we still have to fight this champion. I hope it doesn't end up too badly for us, because I heard he's really strong. Ah, whatever! Win or lose, we came this far, and I am happier than ever for it!" a then 17-year-old Ash Ketchum hurriedly exclaimed. However, something wasn't right. His friends from every region except for Alola were standing right behind him. "Guys, what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. He had read many betrayal fanfictions of himself, which he found weird because they were closer than he was. However, unlike those times, Brock was in the back, crying, which sounded like him saying that he tried stopping them. Delia, Professor Oak, and surprisingly Paul and Gary were with them, all gathered around a weeping Dawn. **(I am not going to do Pearlshipping, because this will be a Rayshipping Story due to my absolute love of that ship, but I think that Dawn would be sweet enough not to betray him.)** Misty and Tracey said something to each other before Max burst forward, saying words that he would regret very soon.

"Ash, I don't know why you could even beat this Elite 4. The trainers here are so weak, that it's almost like you're facing five year old kids! Seriously! If this is the best you can do, you should just quit training! Trip beat you when he started, and I would beat you now, even without having a clue on what to do!" With that, Ash motioned for the next person to speak. This time, it was Misty, May, Iris, and Serena.

"Ash, you are so dumb! We all fell for you, but we don't even know why! You are an idiot, horrible at battling or anything with Pokemon, and even worse, you are a worse human being than your father!" At this point, a bolt of blue lightning struck the ground, seemingly teleporting Ash, Brock, Delia, both Oaks, Paul, and Bonnie, as well as a regretful Cilan. **(Cilan is the same reason as Dawn)** Soon, they all blacked out.

They all found themselves in a very elegant room when they woke up from the lightning strike. Upon taking a closer look, something that piqued all of their interests was the massive table in the middle, which looked big enough to fit over 1,000 people all at once! However, it was when they saw the inhabitants of this table that they were shocked. All of the legendary council was present, as well as a cloaked man. Ash didn't even recognize some Pokemon, even though he knew that they were legendary through the sheer amount of power in their aura. The first to notice the group was the other human, whose words shook Ash and Delia immensely. "I finally can see you again Ash! My son! As well as Delia, my ever so beautiful and sweet wife. Come! We must talk with Arceus and the rest of the legends!"

 **A/N: Finally! I'm back! First of all, I am holding a naming contest for Ash's father, who I modeled after myself due to minor narcissism. No, but truly, you will find out more about him next chapter, as well as more backstory and battling. Second, I might stop with my other story. I have complete writer's block, so either someone should adopt it, or I will need a co-writer, who I will choose. If you want in on that second deal, please PM me. Also, this will be a Cynthia ship, as you will see with the next chapter with explanations of what will happen. This will be fun! As always, see you guys next chapter!**


	2. The Council of Legends

**I'm back! Also, This will become a main story. Hopefully it's a bit longer this time though! I plan to include a major event in here. Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Arceus, do the disclaimer please!**

 _ **No! I will not do it for some puny fanfiction writer.**_

 **Come on! You know I can kill you off and replace you in this story.**

 _ **You wouldn't.**_

 **You know what I plan to do with some others.**

 _ **(sigh) Fine. Saikou does not nor will he ever own Pokemon. All characters that are not his own OCs or someone else's OC (Which will be mentioned in a special disclaimer) are owned by the Pokemon Company, Gamefreak, Nintendo, and/or 4Kids and possibly NAS.**_

 **A/N**

"Regular Speech"

 _Aura Speech_

Attacks

 **Z-Moves/Omega Attacks**

 _Aura Techniques_

In the Hall of Origins

"Come! We must speak to Arceus and the rest of the legends," Ash's now revealed father cheerfully said. Just then, Arceus decided to acknowledge the group.

 _My Chosen One, you have done well to gather your heir and his friends. Your reign is not over, and will not be over for centuries, but young Ash will one day take your place, for he will become as strong as yourself. Speaking of whom, Ashton Bankai no Saiko Ketchum, also known as Bankai no Amaterasusano, you will become one of the strongest trainers the world has ever known, with Amaru being your home. However, this will come at a cost. You must shut yourself off from most of the world, except for myself, your mother, and your father, whose name is Saiko no Amaterasusano. You must also endure many hardships and trials, both from your trainers and from the enemies. Evil is rising, and you must be the one to stop it. To help you with this, I shall grant you three wishes of your own, as well as one wish for each of your friends and family, with the exception of Saiko, who will also get three for the completion of his task and his role in the prophecy._

With that, Ash spoke. "Lord Arceus, I have no immediate wishes other than a safe haven which can be used for training, and one other that I wish to tell you in secret." Saikou said that he would add them to his tab, which apparently counted up to exactly 1000 that Arceus or the legend council must respect when he wishes. Everyone else decided to use their wishes for something of their own choosing, such as Delia living with Ash during his training, Dawn having a perfect Pokeblock generator, Cilan being able to give his two brothers a wish (Which they used the same, leaving the three with one, with Cilan having an extra), and so on. Bonnie had a peculiar wish, which she used on Ash, wishing that his true power could be unlocked within a half of a year, which surprisingly was granted. Brock had a simple wish, which was that his family could have a house wherever they were to live. Bonnie was given an extra wish which she used on herself to make her able to train Pokemon at a younger age, which would make her licensed to be a trainer at 8 years old, making her the youngest trainer in the history of the world. That was also granted. The Oaks both wished for research-related things, with Gary wishing for a better area to care and research the Pokemon and Samuel wishing for a better research facility. These wishes were granted, but that was not all for them. They also were gifted a chance to learn about all of the pokemon in the world as well as everything they would ever want to know from Saiko and Arceus. Of course, everyone would get their wish.

 _Ash, or should I say Bankai, and Delia, please remain. For the rest of you, I will transport you to a location that all of you are familiar with, but thought didn't exist._

"That region?!" the Oaks gasped. "I thought it was mythical, including its legends. I suppose that the legends I am not familiar with are from there as well." The elder Oak reasoned.

 _Indeed. That is why you are known as one of the smartest people currently in the world. Yes. This mythical region exists. It is called Amaru, and it is ruled like in the Ancient Pokemon days. The man you know as Mr. Goodshow, the head of the PLA, is one of the lower powers. The man beside me, Saiko, rules not only the Pokemon league, but the humans of the Pokemon world, with Rota and the ancient Kalosian kingdoms being mere fiefs of his family's land. However, Ash, you are his sole heir to the land, but the League position must be earned. He shall explain more later. Now, heir to the Chosen one, are you ready to begin?_

"For once, I can say without a doubt that my Pokemon, who are my family, my friends, and I are ready to undertake whatever challenge is necessary. I will show them what they have created and make each one regret their choice. My friends, a wonderful opportunity has come! It is time to take it and take the world by storm!" Ash declared.

"My son, I am so proud of you. Come. Let us go to our new home, Amaru." Saiko stated as he summoned an _Aura Flash_ that teleported the three out of the hall, leaving the Legends to themselves.

 _Well, who wants to be first? We still haven't told Ash and Saiko about our gifts to them,_ Anarkus, the Amaru legend of Chaos asked.

 _Well, I know that we 7 native to Amaru will have to stay back to let the Oaks examine us, which was a nice gift to them that we will hopefully enjoy,_ Themilia, the Amaru legend of Order stated.

 _In that case, why don't the legendaries that are closest to them go first? I know that Oak the younger is developing a special type of ball that will let the pokemon caught with it run free and be summoned when necessary. I suggest Mewtwo for the young Amaterasusano and for the elder one, he should have his first friend in his life, Arceus. However, if our lord cannot do it, then I believe that a more playful legendary should go. I can sense an imbalance in his happiness, and it is shifting toward the worse. We shall see what he receivesm_ stated Harmon, the Amaru legend of Balance and the leader of the Amaru legends.

 _We shall see,_ Declared Arceus.

 **Done with Chappy 2! Ash will receive Mewtwo, but I want to see what you want Saiko (narcissism-based character choice, but I wanted to) to have as the first legendary traveling with him.**

 **The options are:**

 **1\. Arceus**

 **2\. Mew**

 **3\. Tapu quartet (All tapus for this one)**

 **4\. Victini**

 **5\. Meloetta**

 **6\. Hoopa**

 **7\. Marshadow**

 **8\. The non-trio Amaru Legend (Also known as the Pokemon of Luck, Furtun)**

 **See you all next time I write a chapter! I promise that we meet Amaru people and Amaru Council next time, as well as start the RayShipping!**


	3. The Start of It All

**I'm Back! I am on summer break, so for the next few days, expect a few updates. I am so sorry I have not updated or written in months, but I have not had the will honestly. Without further ado, I'm Saikou210 and I own nothing of the canon Pokemon characters!A/N**

"Regular Speech"

 _Aura Speech_

Attacks

 **Z-Moves/Omega Attacks**

 _Aura Techniques_

...

 _In the Hall of Origins_

 _Very well. We shall send them. My lord, I know you cannot leave the hall for a while, so I shall take your place instead. I know that my nature will lighten Saiko's mood,_ A small legendary said. Many in the world did not know of it, but those who did knew of its kind, caring, yet playful nature and its immense control over luck. It was Furtun, the Amaru legend of luck.

 _I shall accompany the young Bankai as well to assist him through the knowledge and training he will receive. However, Furtun, you must stay so that the Oaks may examine you. After all, it was a gift we gave to them. I would like my little sister to accompany Saiko instead,_ Mewtwo reasoned. He was accustomed to being treated differently before Ash, his Chosen.

 _Very well,_ Arceus declared, _Mew and Mewtwo shall accompany the two, and Mewtwo shall assist Ash throughout his Journey. We really have to tell Saiko to change his son's name to Ash. I can tell that he hates that name just by the look._

Soon enough, the Legendaries called to join the family left, leaving the rest of the council to debate about other worldly matters. However, something caught Arceus's eye. There was a fire in Pallet Town. It appeared that Ash's so called friends set fire to his house.

...

With The Traitors

...

"Finally! This took hours to do! At least we can break him even more when he inevitably comes home!" A certain green-haired brat whined.

"Max, shut up. We're only doing this to crush him, not to make him kill himself!" His voluptuous, yet extremely defensive older sister barked. Of course, Max learned quickly after this that May started becoming more bossy. However, they all knew that they were taking orders from Misty. After all, Misty had been the first to travel with him, had the worst temper, and had something over all of them just in case they had regrets. **(I don't like Misty at all, so I am going to make her the leader of the traitors for now. Don't worry if you like her. She will have some good things in her future...)** Even still, she managed to convince rivals like Drew and Trip to recruit people to hurt ash more, and she "convinced" the others to do the same. Now, everyone that did not stand behind Ash when the initial betrayal occured was against him with 10 exceptions. They were Cynthia, the Professors, and the "president" of the League, Charles Goodshow. This would be the last that anyone knew of Ash for the next year. However, this would not be the same for those who stood by him.

...

With our heroes

...

The groups that were teleported arrived in two areas. The family arrived on Mt. Yusa, the tallest mountain in the world, while the friends arrived at its base, where their wishes were seen (except for Bonnie's first wish.) Of course, everyone flocked to the mansion that was there as well. After all, Arceus did want to provide them with a place to live during the Chosen's training.

The Ketchum, or rather Amaterasusano, family, however, were only provided with a shack with a modern extension for Delia and Saiko.

"My son, we begin your training now. For the first month, you will be separated from all of your pokemon, including Pikachu. You will also not see your mother. The only person you will see is me, for the sake of the initiation requirements. Your pokemon will be paired with one of mine for that duration, so do not worry for them. For now, focus on your aura, and try to make a glow. That is the requirement to enter the shack."

Ash easily did so, as he discovered this power when he faced the Totem Kommo-o at the dragon trial provided on Poni island. The door unlocked. With this, all of his pokeballs opened, released the pokemon inside, and shut down after, temporarily releasing all of his pokemon. This confused poor ash, because he knew he could carry only 6 pokemon.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that you and I can carry infinite pokemon due to our status as the Chosen. Congratulations."

Ash then came up with so many questions that he thought himself to be a child of Athena for a bit. **(Yes, I know that this is a fourth-wall breaking joke but I love PJO, so if you hate it, sorry bout it! I also love 4th wall breaks)**

Once inside, Ash had one pressing question: "After I'm done training, can I journey out and face the League in Amaru? Also, does it work like other leagues? In some of my life's alternate universes I saw that some leagues worked differently."

"Yes, and no. I will explain once you are done with training. For now, let's work."

 **Because I want to be short today, that's it! Thank you for reading, and I can't wait to update again. Next time: Champion's meeting, Amaru's league explained, and a 6-month timeskip because I don't like training montages. See you next time! Oh, and Mewtwo and Mew will join Ash and Saiko next chapter too. Bye!**

 **~Saikou210**


End file.
